


Torao's on the Naughty List?!

by silverwolf_fox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: Scared that Law won't receive any presents from Santa Clause, Luffy decides to find the perfect present and deliver it himself.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Torao's on the Naughty List?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeuBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Doc!  
> I hope you enjoy your secret santa!
> 
> (this is currently unedited)

If there was anything the Strawhats knew how to do, it was celebrate. Once the holiday season was upon them, they started decorating the Thousand Sunny, strings of lights on all the railings, wreaths on the doors, and, at Luffy and Usopp's insistence, a large tree in the middle of the deck because Nami refused to let them decorate and risk damaging her beloved tangerine trees.

Luffy was hanging by his knees from the yard of the mast to hang ornaments on the top of the tree and toss more handfuls of tinsel until that one side of the tree looked like a shimmery, silver waterfall. Satisfied with his completed task, he straightened his legs and dropped to the lawn. He rested his hands on his waist and proudly admired his side of the tree that was far more decorated than the other thanks to all the ornaments he’d taken from Usopp while the sniper wasn't looking. They'd gotten the tree from the last island they’d visited, and Franky made a stand for it that left plenty of room to pile presents beneath the branches.

Something was nagging at him, an uncomfortable feeling in the back of his mind that there was something he was forgetting. Luffy put his fist to his chin and tried to think. He stared at the empty space around the tree trunk, looked out to the sea, raised his head towards the sky then lowered it back to the ocean surface.

A moment passed.

And another.

Luffy cried out when it hit him and shouted, "Robin!"

The relaxed woman was lounging with a book in hand while a few of her arms helped to put up decorations. She looked up at the call of her name and smiled indulgently when Luffy ran over and grabbed the armrests in order to lean close.

"What is it, captain?" she asked, placing her bookmark and closing her book without breaking eye contact with Luffy to allow him her full attention. His eyes were wide and worrying, a rare frown on his lips.

"If Torao's sub is underwater, how is Santa gonna deliver his presents?"

Robin blinked, and her smile for the young pirate softened. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm sure Mr. Clause will have no trouble visiting the Heart Pirates even if they're submerged."

Luffy visibly relaxed at her assurance and grinned. He let go of her chair and stretched his arms overhead. "Thanks, Robin. I'm glad."

"About what?" Nami cut in, pulling her own chair over with a newspaper folded under her arm. Instead of decorating, the navigator had been finishing her latest map, preferring to leave the inevitable chaos of decorating to the others. She crossed her legs and opened the paper but didn't start reading, looking expectantly at Luffy and Robin for an answer to her question.

"I was merely reassuring Luffy that his Torao will not be missed by Santa Clause."

Nami shot Luffy an incredulous stare. "You seriously still believe in Santa Clause?"

"Duh," he said, lengthening the syllable as if she were an idiot. "Where else would the presents come from?"

Nami rolled her eyes and opened the newspaper. "From your parents, obviously."

"Nuh uh! When Ace and me were growing up, there would always be presents in Ace and Luffy Country, and Dadan said it was Santa, so there!"

For a moment Nami simply stared at him, trying to piece together what a Luffy Country was or who Dadan was, but in the end, after catching a smile from Robin that held a perilous warning behind it, decided to move on. "Fine," she huffed, turning the page of her newspaper, "let's say Santa's real. You really think the Surgeon of Death is on his Nice List?”

Silence answered her, so she glanced up to see Luffy’s horrified expression.

“Torao isn’t going to get any presents?!” 

* * *

Due to an immediate and insistent Captain’s Order, Nami gave up hope for a relaxing day and grabbed Franky to figure out how they could push the Sunny to get to the nearest island as soon as possible so that Luffy could begin his desperate search for the perfect gift for Law. After their conversation, Nami felt strong regret, knowing that it was her own fault that Luffy decided that if Santa wasn’t going to bring anything for the other captain, then Luffy would have to do it himself.

The only good thing was that instead of fidgeting or impatiently asking her for updates every ten minutes, the captain had been quickly attacked by a frustrated Usopp who finally noticed the overload of ornaments and tinsel on a single side of the tree courtesy of the rubber man.

Managing to cut a week into four days with creative sailing and the occasional coup-de-burst - utilizing most of their cola stock much to Franky’s aggravation, but even he was weak to the captain’s large, pleading eyes - they hadn’t even finished docking before Luffy was rocketing himself off the ship.

At her own insistence, he hopped from foot to foot waiting for Robin to join him. She walked with him into town, following him into any shop that managed to catch his eye and giving advice when asked or when needed such as when Luffy looked a little too long at a <INSERT CRAPPY GIFT IDEA>. By the end of the day, he was dragging his feet having found nothing worth getting for Law.

Robin took him into a small cafe, and once they were seated, Luffy’s head dropped to the table with a depressed thump.

“Christmas is ruined,” he mumbled.

Smiling fondly at her silly captain, Robin said, “Perhaps you’re approaching this the wrong way. Torao isn’t the sort to care about random trinkets. Why don’t you consider something more personal?”

“Personal?” Luffy raised his head to look at her.

“What would you want if you were him?”

“If I was him?” he repeated, dark eyes staring at her for a moment before blowing wide. His hands banged on the table as he hopped up. “That’s it! Thanks, Robin!” Luffy hugged her before running off back towards the Sunny. Robin chuckled quietly to herself and decided on ordering a cup of tea before returning to the ship.

Nami was enjoying a dessert Sanji had presented her in the aquarium room when Luffy burst into the door. Well used to his antics, she wasn’t startled enough to drop her treat - though it was a close call - but she almost dropped it anyway in surprise. Luffy never tried to rush off an island and risk missing out on whatever life-threatening adventure he was liable to find, but here he was demanding that they leave once everyone returned from exploring.

Sighing, she tried to explain that even if they were finished restocking - including the massive amounts of cola they went through just to satisfy Luffy’s own impatience - the Log Pose wouldn’t be set for another two days, so there was nothing she could do.

In the face of her argument, Luffy grinned and presented her with a scrap of paper slowly moving across his palm as if pushed by an invisible wind.

* * *

It took just under two weeks to meet up with the Polar Tang, and each of the Strawhats were up to date on their captain’s plan. They hadn’t called to warn the Heart Pirates they were on their way and had to wait for the bright yellow machine to surface. Once it broke through the surface of the water, it took several more minutes before the door swung open and Trafalgar Law stepped out.

The blue sphere of his Room stretched out to encompass the Sunny’s deck, and Law appeared, his nodachi resting against his shoulder. Golden eyes scanned the cluster of Strawhats and stopped on the large tree - decorations evenly distributed across each branch thanks to Usopp - taking up much of the space on the deck. Withholding a sigh, knowing better than to question most, if any, of the Strawhats’ ridiculous choices, he questioned why they had bothered to seek him out.

Receiving a nod of encouragement from Robin, Chopper stepped up to explain that he’d found the latest version of a medical text and wanted the chance to discuss the benefits and risks of the described practices with the other doctor. To be fair, this was true, as Chopper loved comparing notes with him due to their differing specialties, his herbal based remedies versus Law’s more traditional pharmaceuticals and surgical expertise, but it was also a key factor in the distraction step of the plan.

If Law was surprised when it was the reindeer doctor wanting to speak to him instead of the rubbery captain - who he had immediately realized was not in sight - he didn’t show it.

High up in the observation deck, Luffy waited in his hiding spot until he saw Law disappear into the clinic with Chopper. Grabbing his bag of supplies, Luffy opened one of the windows and stretched his arm to grab the railing of the submarine’s upper deck. Careful not to accidentally bounce into the water, he shot over and threw his crew a wide grin and an excited wave before slipping into the Polar Tang.

As he made his way through the sub, the Heart crew tried to tell him that Law had already gone over to the other ship, and a few of the braver members even attempted to get Luffy to leave to no avail as he easily pushed past them. He went to where he remembered the captain’s quarters being and closed the door behind him. Luffy dumped his bag on the dark sheets of the large bed and gave a thumbs up to Robin’s eye which had followed after him.

Dumping everything out of his bag just as a full bodied clone of Robin bloomed out of the ground beside him, she smiled. “Are you ready?” Getting things ready took time, but when it was prepared, her clone vanished in a cloud of pink petals.

Opening her eyes and uncrossing her arms on the Sunny’s deck, Robin climbed the steps and rapped her knuckles on the clinic’s door before walking inside. Chopper and Law were both hunched over the desk as the surgeon pointed out specific lines of text with the back of a pen. Neither of them paid her any attention until she cleared her throat.

“I believe something requires your attention aboard your ship, Torao,” she said, taking in the progression of his expression from simple curiosity to a frustrated understanding. He had no need to ask what - or rather who - could be running around the Polar Tang without permission, but when he began to form a Room to remove the intruder in an instant, Robin interjected with a sly smile. “You should deal with this situation in person.”

Somehow feeling more concerned, but unwilling to argue against Nico Robin, Law sighed and offered an apology to Chopper as well as a promise to resume their meeting later on. Teleporting himself back to his ship, his crew were quick to inform him that Luffy had broken in and taken up residence in his room. Clenching Kikoku, he said he’d handle it, but all the mental preparation during the walk there couldn’t prepare him for what he found beyond his bedroom door.

Lying across his bed and grinning far too wide considering how insane he looked, was Luffy rolled up in brightly colored wrapping paper from his neck down to his toes. A wide, shiny red ribbon spiraled around him until it formed a large bow on his head - the infamous strawhat sitting safely on Law’s personal desk. When he saw Law enter, Luffy bounced in place, and Law calmly watched as, in his excitement, Luffy accidentally wriggled himself right over the edge of the bed with a startled yelp.

Taking a moment to ponder how this had become his life and that he couldn’t even be fazed by something like this anymore, Law set Kikoku down and picked the Luffy bundle up off the floor and tossed him back onto the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“ _ Shishishi, _ it’s Christmas!”

Law sat by Luffy’s legs and shook his head, but a small smile finally tugged at his lips. “Christmas was two days ago,” he said, smile widening a little more when Luffy pouted at him.

“We got here as fast as we could,” he grumbled then gasped and tried - and failed - to sit up. “Wait did you get any presents?! Robin said Santa wouldn’t miss you even though I know you like being underwater a lot, but then Nami started talking about how you’re a creepy doctor and would definitely be on Santa’s Naughty List, so I got super worried and—” Law’s hand clamped over his mouth to interrupt him.

Taking a moment to process, Law eventually asked, “Your crew came all this way because you were afraid my sub would be skipped over by Santa?” and removed his hand from Luffy’s mouth.

“Yes.”

“Santa Clause.”

“Yes.”

“As in the fat man with flying reindeer?”

“We think the reindeer can only fly on Christmas, but we couldn’t get Chopper to do it.”

“Right,” Law sighed. He looked at Luffy’s earnest expression and exhaled slowly out his nose, ruffling his hand in Luffy’s hair. “Thank you for the concern, but we made sure to surface in time so he could find us.”

“Really?” Luffy exclaimed, eyes glittering, then asked quietly, “D-did you get anything?”

“A few things, new medical tools and texts, though,” he continued running a hand down the length of wrapping paper, “I’m far more interested in the present currently on my bed. What was this about?”

“I, hm...” A blush colored the younger pirate’s cheeks. “I wanted to make sure you got a present, too, and Robin said to think about what I’d want if I were you. Well that was still hard, but then I thought that,” Luffy’s voice trailed off a bit as his blush darkened and his dark eyes gazed at Law through his lashes before he admitted, “well I knew that what I wanted most was Torao.”

Stunned into speechlessness, Law’s heart skipped a beat, and he couldn’t fight back the heat creeping up his neck. The silence extended until Luffy began nervously squirming. Noticing the growing worry on Luffy’s face, Law placed a hand on his cheek, making Luffy freeze as Law rose onto his knee to lean over Luffy. Never having been very good with emotional words, he lowered and pressed his lips to Luffy’s.

There was a squeak of surprise, but no other reaction. When Law realized Luffy wasn’t responding, he hastily pulled back to see wide-eyed shock staring back at him. Mortification burned behind his eyes, and he muttered a strained apology before Luffy loudly demanded, “Do it again!” Shock had faded into want, and, at the risk of facing more humiliation, Law molded their lips together again. Immediately he felt inexperienced but confident movements against his. They kissed softly until Luffy suddenly snickered

Separating, Law lightly groaned, “What is it?” wondering what Luffy could have found funny while kissing him.

“Torao is my boyfriend!”

Instead of voicing his agreement, Law gazed down at him with soft eyes, and said, “Merry Christmas, Luffy-ya.” He gave him another gentle kiss.

Luffy smiled into the kiss and leaned his cheek farther into Law’s palm. The feelings made him want to touch Law, but when he tried, he was instantly reminded of the multiple layers of wrapping paper and ribbon that Robin had helped put him in. “Torao,” he said, “can you get me out of this?”

“You could try saying please,” he groused.

Rolling his eyes, Luffy added, “Please?”

With a thoughtful hum, golden eyes scanned the full length of his gift, and he gave an assured, “No.”

Luffy blinked up at him.

“You’re my gift, so I can do what I want,” Law reasoned, shooting Luffy a teasing smirk that caused his heart to pound in his chest until he realized what he was being told. “I think I’ll leave you like this until I unwrap you next Christmas.”

“Wha- no! Torao!”


End file.
